Death For a Lie
by Khemikle Disaster
Summary: This takes place after Rose's trial. She was found guilty. Every character belongs to Richelle Mead and in a way the plot does too. One-shot. Any1 who wants to continue it can. Tho I'm not sure how u could...
1. Death for a lie

**Rose POV**

"Bring Rosemarie in." I heard the prosecutor call. Mikhail and another Guardian brought me, each holding one of my arms, to stand in front of everyone. Somehow the council found me guilty, and they wanted me dead. I looked at Mikhail accusingly. He looked at me with regret-filled eyes.

'I'm sorry.' he mouthed. I sighed and looked out at everyone they gathered around to watch me die. I saw many Moroi, mainly Moroi, and a lot of Guardians. I only saw certain faces though. I saw Dimitri, looking as stoic as ever, though I could see the pain in his eyes. I saw Lissa, her head buried in Christian's chest, both of their bodies racking with sobs. I saw Adrian, with his tear-filled eyes, and his mother and father. I saw Abe and my mother, both were crying.

"Today we gather, to watch one more traitor die. To watch this world have one less person endangering us! This dhampir, Rosemarie Hathaway, is a traitor! If we didn't catch her today, she would have killed Vasilisa!" She walked to a silver briefcase and opened it. Inside was a long and very sharp knife. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray all of us?" She shouted in my face.

"Normally, if I was here because I actually did something, not just assumed to do something, I would have answered with the truth and a smart remark at the end. But considering I'm here for a lie, I have no answer." I said loud enough for everyone to hear me. She glared at me and turned back to the 'audience'.

"Does anyone have anything to say this traitor before I kill her?" I rolled my eyes. What is this, a marriage ceremony now?

Lissa stood and walked over to me, and I noticed how red and puffy her eyes were, and how her face was tear-streaked.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I wish-" she choked up on a sob. She leaned in and hugged me, hard I might add. It was getting hard for me to hold back the tears, so I gave up. I leaned my head on my her shoulder and cried, until I could hear slight sobs coming from the 'audiance'.

"I'm sorry I won't be here to protect you after this." I told her when I got my breath back. She nodded and more tears leaked. She went back to Christian and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Next was my mom.

"Oh, Rose. I'm sorry I was never there for you. I love you so much. I hope you know that." she said, trying to hold back the flood of tears I could see were trying to escape. I nodded.

"I love you too, mommy." I've always wanted to say that, and even though I only get to say it before I die, at least I get to say it at all. She hugged me and made her way back to her seat. Abe came up next.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you. And even though I've barely known you, your still my daughter, and I love you." he said, taking my face in his hands and kissing my forehead. I nodded and he went back to my mom.

Dimitri was in front of me now. I looked at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Roza-" he was going to say more but choked on tears. I've never seen Dimitri cry. So I was surprised when he did now.

"My love never faded. It's not possible. I love you, I love you so much. And I'm sorry I can't do anything for you. I wish I could've forgiven myself, so we had time. And I wish I hadn't been too stupid to realise how important you are to me. How much I need you. If it wasn't for Lissa I would already be planning to join you aft-"

"Don't think like that, Dimitri!" I yelled cutting him off. "Don't put those thoughts in my head! Stay here with Lissa! I love you, and if you loved me back, you won't ever think like that again! I'd hate myself if you did that!" When I shouted I loved him I could here gasps.

He nodded and leaned forward, hands cupping my cheeks, and kissed me in one of the most passionate kisses we've ever shared. I heard more gasps. He pulled away when we needed air.

"I love you so much, Roza" He said for probably the last time.

"I love you too, Dimitri" I said as he walked away.

The prosecutor looked shocked. "Now that that's out of the way we'll start."

She walked up too me with the knife in hand. She put it up to my neck. Bringing her arm back, she sliced my neck, not hard enough to cut my head off, but enough to make a waterfall of blood. I saw Lissa fall to her knees as she yelled,

"Rose!"

Adrian, my mom, and Abe were crying loudly now. The last thing I saw and heard was Dimitri falling to the ground and letting out a strangled scream that you could barely understand. But I could, he had screamed, "Roza!" and then fainted. Then the darkness took me, and I knew I could no longer see Dimitri's beautiful smile. I could no longer hear him tell me he loved me, and I could no longer say it back. I could no longer protect my best friend from Strigoi. I won't be able to see Lissa get married to Christian and have children. I won't be at her wedding, and I won't be in the delivery room. _Goodbye, you sick, twisted world._


	2. Author's note

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to tell you all that nerdsdoitbetter will be continueing this story. Make sure to check it out! If anyone else would like to continue it also, tell me and I'll post it up here. 'Kay?**

**Also, in case some of you noticed I was trying to continue this story, but I deleted the chapters. I might eventually continue it, but I doubt it.**

**Love, Kadence! **


	3. RIP

Hey guys I know i said I wouldn't update and this is not an update. I'm sure you've heard about Jeremy Wise, the 14-year old boy who commuted suicide this Wednesday. He was an eigth grader that went to North Middle School. My cousin has known him since she was in 4th grade, so she was really upset when he did it. Anyway I just wanted to let you know how ignorant some of the kids at school were acting about it. I know you don't really want to here bout this bu they were acting like it happened in a cartoon! Like we would be able to see what he would become when he grew up! Like his family still got to see him every day, that he would get to see the world. But he doesn't. Because of some stupid kids who didn't know when to stop. Now his family doesn't get to see him grow up to become something great. They won't ever be able to see his smile just one, time. They never got to say goodbye for the last time. He never got to experience love and he never will. So pray for his family so they'll stay strong, and the same for his friends. And don't bully someone because they may do the same thing. This is 100% avoidable. Omg, I feel like one of those teachers, but at least now I know they were right. 


	4. AN

**Author Note**

I just wanted to tell you to check out a new version I'm co-writing/editing of Twisted Twilight. SInce our first try, failed. I hope you will read it! It's called Twisted Twilight and the the author is Luvlyy Qween.


End file.
